


驯服

by MadMirror



Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 请勿模仿。





	驯服

“扎贡纳斯，你在哪里？”  
露娜摸摸看起来有些焦躁的星月，疑惑地四下张望。他难道遇到危险了？  
“我们最好快点离开这里。”特蕾丝汀感到有些不安，她催促露娜，“他会没事的，如果过一会还联系不到他，我们就叫其他人来帮忙。”  
露娜点点头，两人离开了阴暗的树林。当她们的声音完全消失，本应无人的阴影处，发出一声冷笑。  
“现在她们走了。”  
布雷德松开了紧紧捂在扎贡纳斯嘴上的手，后者由于缺氧和紧张而发出一连串咳嗽，然后又眼泪汪汪地咬紧了牙。他被压在地上，脸贴着泥土，他甚至能闻到青草的气味。  
还好她们走了——扎贡纳斯刚想松一口气，身后的恶魔用力一挺腰，埋在他体内的庞然大物又一次顶进了深处。他忍不住尖叫一声，却又硬生生打住了，对方在他身后发出嗤笑。“很好，公共场合不宜大声喧哗，你是一只有教养的小鸟。”  
事情不该是这样。扎贡纳斯感到后悔，虽然在队友面前赤身裸体地趴在地上，还被敌人干得死去活来绝对是人生中最可怕的经历，但他应该在刚才向露娜和特蕾丝汀求救的。那东西太大了，扎贡纳斯觉得自己快要被撕成两半，除了努力放松身体让自己少受点苦之外，他别无选择。布雷德觉得好笑，他俯下身去，灼热的呼吸喷在他的耳边。  
“你也可以叫出声来。”

这惹得扎贡纳斯一阵颤抖，低着头想要挣扎，却没有一点力气，赤裸的后背贴着恶魔的胸膛，他觉得自己的翅膀快被揉碎了。  
“你真是比我想象的还要美味。”布雷德满意地把他的脸按在地上，把性器缓缓抽出来，又用力顶进去，欣赏着他痛苦的低喘。“把你的漂亮屁股再翘高点，行吗？”  
一切都仿佛没有止境。扎贡纳斯忍耐着，他的指甲里塞满泥土，脸上也沾了一些，看上去狼狈不堪。他的双腿发着抖，忍受着身后越来越快的冲击，直到对方在他体内射出来，他已经没有力气抬起头吐掉嘴里的沙粒。他疼得厉害，瘫软在地上，甚至不确定自己是活着还是死了。  
布雷德把扎贡纳斯拎起来，抱在怀里，让他靠在自己胸口。他轻得像一只受伤的小动物，眼睛闭着，脸上脏兮兮的，惹人怜爱。 布雷德忍不住去吻他，舌头在湿润的口腔里肆意搅动，品尝着他的味道。而扎贡纳斯软软地倒在他身上，呼吸微弱，一副任人摆布的样子。  
“醒醒，美人。我们还没完事呢？”  
嘴唇被狠狠咬了一下，刺痛让扎贡纳斯睁开眼睛，惊恐地看到恶魔的面容近在咫尺。“不……让我走……”  
“不行。”  
他几乎预见到了接下来发生的事。布雷德抓着他的屁股把他托起来，不知什么时候又变得粗大的性器顶上还微微张开的后穴，他甚至能感觉里面灌满的液体倒流出来，弄湿了他的大腿。然后那双利爪毫不怜惜地掐住他的腰，把他用力按了下去，他惊叫一声，在他怀里挣扎起来。  
“哦……我真喜欢你这副努力逗我开心的样子，扎贡纳斯。”  
他只是本能地反抗着。微弱，无望的反抗，推着对方的胸膛，对恶魔来说连小孩子闹别扭的程度都算不上。但即便如此，他还是紧紧咬着牙，不让自己发出任何声音，仿佛沉默也是他能给出的抵抗之一。  
布雷德仿佛看穿了扎贡纳斯的心思，他笑了笑，抬起他的下巴，把他拉进一个诱惑性的吻之中。他有意温柔地舔过他颤抖的嘴唇，紧咬的牙齿，抚摸他的头发和羽毛。然后这种安抚起到了作用，扎贡纳斯僵硬的身体不由自主地放松下来，过了一会，他的牙齿松开了，他终于掉进了这个陷阱般的吻。  
扎贡纳斯感到恶魔圈在他腰间的手臂收紧了些，同时撑开他后穴的巨大物体开始上下运动了，残留的精液让阴茎的进出很顺利。他不得不抓住布雷德的肩膀保持平衡，以防自己因为腿软和酸胀而倒在一边，但强壮的手臂紧紧抱住他，让他根本动弹不得。对方的指尖沿着脊柱从尾椎一路滑上去，像一条蛇，冰冷而邪恶，战栗的感觉却让人无法自拔。扎贡纳斯忍不住挺起腰，胸膛贴上了恶魔的，同时感到体内的凶器用力往上一顶——太深了，撞到了最脆弱的区域，他的全身都打了个冷颤，强烈的快感让他眼前一黑。  
“我不得不说，你的小翅膀虽然很可爱，但真的有些碍事。我该不该把它们扯下来呢？”恶魔残忍地笑着，一下一下地进攻着他的敏感点。  
“呜……”无意识的呻吟从口中溢出，扎贡纳斯被自己吓了一跳。这让布雷德像嗅到血腥的鲨鱼一样兴奋起来，他舔了舔扎贡纳斯的脖子，几乎想咬他一口，“觉得爽了吗？我很高兴你终于承认了，这是个很好的开始。”  
“你，你闭嘴……！啊……”  
这当然没有任何意义。扎贡纳斯一句话没说完就被狠狠顶了一下，声音在颤抖中破碎了。他仰着头，似乎疲倦得无法承受这一场长时间的侵犯，又像是在极度的快感中兴奋得发疯。那确实令人发疯，最后，不知道什么时候，他靠在了恶魔身上，身体随着他的动作主动地起伏着。扎贡纳斯感觉自己热得快融化了，他难耐地咬住了下唇，一只手抚摸着自己的身体，另一只手勾住恶魔的脖子，扭动着贴在他身上。  
现在这属于“做爱”了，布雷德几乎要笑出声。他觉得怀里的这个小东西是如此可爱——像个布娃娃一样坐在他身上，脸颊发热，眼睛湿漉漉的，叫声淫荡得足以让魅魔都为之脸红。不用怎么动，他自己就会抬起身体，在他的阴茎上套弄自己，他夹得那么紧，布雷德简直想马上射在他里面，然后再来个几发，直到他肚子里装满他的精液为止。  
他伸出双手，按住他的肩膀。  
“不要……别停下来……”扎贡纳斯用嘶哑的声音请求着。  
“我不会停下来的，你可是我今天最大的收获。”恶魔捧起他的脸，在他嘴唇上舔了一下，“不过，我现在有个更好的主意……”  
扎贡纳斯根本没听见他说了什么。在一阵更加强烈的冲击后，白浊的热流再次灌满了他，这刺激让他忍不住把手伸向自己硬了很久的阴茎，想要释放出来。  
布雷德把自己抽出来，然后按住了他的手。“别着急，宝贝，最好的要留到最后。”

人们终于找到扎贡纳斯的时候，他正躺在树林的空地上。他的翅膀受了伤，软绵绵地拖着，头盔和衣服不见了；全身都是青紫或淡红的痕迹，身上沾满粘液和汗水，双腿间还不断地流出已经变得半透明的精液。就像神智不清一样，他握着自己的阴茎快速套弄着，闭着眼睛，丝毫没有注意到其他人的存在。直到白浊的液体从顶端飞溅出来，喷在了地上，他才喘息着缩成一团，在高潮的晕眩中睁开眼睛，露出绝望的神色。  
透过薄薄的泪水，扎贡纳斯看到随着队友的到来，一支侦查守卫浮现在正对自己的地面上。那上面畸形的眼球和其他人的目光一起直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛要刺破灵魂。  
END


End file.
